The Lost Tales
by Aaron T Izzard
Summary: A collection of Dr. Who stories featuring the First to Eleventh Doctors one by one. Enjoy Please R


**Disclaimer** I do not own the rights to Dr. Who or any of the BBCs television programs. This if purely for the enjoyment of Dr. Who fans alike. This story takes place not long after the events of **The Chase** with William Hartnall.  
Enjoy.  
This A B separates each part of the story.

**DOCTOR  
****WHO **

**The Lost Tales**

**Part One **

**The Frozen Sun**

A B

The TARDIS was travelling through the vortex; naturally the doctor was at the helm of his amazing time and space machine. His current companions Vicky (a bright young girl who was always excited when they visited a new world) and Steven (a space pilot who was rescued from the planed Mechanus by the doctor and Vicky); where both in one of the TARDIS's many rooms both playing a game of four dimensional chess.

Suddenly the doctor came over the intercom "sorry to intrude on you two but you'd better come up here, I've something interesting to show you" he said turning off the intercom.

"Come on" said Steven "we'll finish our game later" Vicky looked back at the board "Check mate in six moves" she said smiling; Steven sighed "Why do I even try?" he said under his breath.

They both entered the consol room; Steven adjusting his red and blue tie, the Doctor was standing at the Consol holding his chin with a worried look on his face. He was wearing a black jacket, chequered trousers, a pail coloured Waist coat, a white shirt and a black cravat.

"What's wrong" asked Vicky "I've picked up a distress signal" said the Doctor "but it's very faint which means one of four things; One their transmitter isn't powerful enough; Two they're very, very far from whoever they're trying to contact; Three There's something blocking their signal or Four..." the Doctor was cut off by Vicky. "Or Four all of the above" she said smiling "Quite my dear; thus they cannot reach out for help, there for we must help them in any way that we can" said the Doctor.

"Yay!" cheered Vicky "We're going on an Adventure" she said clapping her hands together and began humming to herself and twirling around the consol room. Thus the Doctor set the controls for the source of the transition; the Doctor placed the TARDIS in orbit around the planet so he could get a good view of what they were in store for.

"Right let's see what we can see; Hmm?" said the Doctor to himself as he switched on the scanner; but all that came out was a swirling mass of gray, silver, white and blue wisps across the screen.

"Would you please zoom the magnification out please child?" the Doctor said to Vicky "Right" she said taking the controls. "What do you think young man?" the Doctor asked Steven "I don't it's no planet I've ever been too" he said "Hmm, me either" said the Doctor. "Have you zoomed it out yet Child?" he asked "Yep" said Vicky "Then please zoom out some more please" he asked "I can't" said Vicky "and why not may I ask?" he said "It's on maximum withdraw already" said Vicky.

Needless to say the Doctor was speechless and wide eyed, Steven's Jaw dropped and he turned back to the screen "how big is that planet?" he asked with a somewhat concerned tone in his voice. The Doctor took back the controls and set to work scanning the planet below, it had a seventeen mile thick layer of water vapour along with Hydrogen, Nitrogen and Oxygen; beneath that was a ten mile thick layer of breathable air and below about 40,000,000 miles of solid ice.

"Well" he said finally after a long pause "shall we take a look then; Hmm?" Vicky squeaked with joy "rap up warm now I don't want either of you catching a cold now" he said with a smile.

They were soon ready to go; the Doctor had only added to his outfit, a Black cloak, black fingerless gloves bright blue scarf and a black woolly hat.

Vicky was still wearing her black dress and black leggings but had put on a dark blue and red cloak she found in the wardrobe and a malty coloured scarf that was so long she had to wrap it four times around her, but even then it still dragged along the ground; she had also put on a pair of blue, nee high fur boots.

Steven had a pair of old brown boots and white cotton socks, a blue shirt, a red and blue neck tie, brown trousers, a brown pin stripe double breasted jacket and a Long, full length, double breasted, brown trench coat.

"All set then?" the Doctor said "Yes" they both replied "right then" he pulled on a few of the leavers and the TARDIS's signature sound began to fill the consol room.

On the planet surface, it was a frozen waist as far as the eye could see, in the far distance there were several dark gray dome shaped structures surrounded by what looked to be some sort of refinery. The wind howled through the air as the TARDIS materialized into view with its wearing landing sound. The three of them stepped out of the TARDIS and took in their new surroundings "what's that?" said Vicky pointing at the refinery.

"I don't know, looks like a factory of some sort, that's most likely were the beacon came from, let's take a look shall we, Hmm?" said the Doctor; and the three of them set off towards the refinery.

It was quite a long and cold walk but they made good time getting to the refinery, as they entered, the place was surrounded by pipes and tubes, some were even hissing steam.

They eventually found what looked to be the main building; they entered to find no one there, the place was covered from top to bottom with frost. "This place looks abandoned" said Steven "It can't be, the lights are still on" said Vicky; "indeed; this place is or rather was made to accommodate people" said the Doctor. "So what now?" asked Steven "Hmm; I think we should split up; Vicky and I will go this way while you take that way" said the Doctor; the three of them split up and began to walk down the cold and lonely corridors of the refinery.

The corridors looked as though they went on and on all throughout the complex; presently the Doctor and Vicky came to a door; this struck the Doctor as odd because everything was covered in frost and snow. But here was a door that was totally void of a single icicle, a speck of frost or even the tiniest piece of ice. The two of them drew nearer "Now then; let's see what's in here Hmm?" said the Doctor and using his walking stick gently pushed the door open. What greeted them was what seemed to look like an engineering bay or a control centre of some kind. Banks of controls, machinery and many other things lined the walls; Vicky was exited. She immediately stated running up to the controls to get a better look at everything, taking off the cloak and scarf as she did.

The Doctor then removed his cloak, gloves, hat and scarf and went to inspect a large machine in the middle of the room, Vicky joined him "any idea what it is?" she asked.

The Doctor taking a quick look at Vicky and then back to the machine then said "I think I have a rough idea of what this place is my dear" he said with a smile, Vicky smile widened "Oh please tell" she said. "This" he said gesturing to everything around him with his walking stick "is an Artificial Atmosphere Generating plant" he paused impressively before continuing.

"The Basic elements for creating a breathable atmosphere are created in those large domes we saw as we walked in" he said "from there it's taken to this processing station, here" he pointed at the floor "to be heated into gas" he continued "and then it is mixed in the correct quantities, then pumped out through those large chimneys over there" he pointed again with his walking stick, to a large window where three tall chimneys stood behind one of the gray domes.

Vicky looked amazed at this; she hadn't seen an Artificial Atmosphere Generating plant before "although" said the Doctor "the biggest I've ever seen, was only two and a half acres of land, this whole facility takes up four square miles" he stated with a sense of impression in his voice. "But" he said again "we did not come here to admire the engineering; we came here to some one's aid" Vicky agreed and they began to look around some more.

Meanwhile Steven was still roaming around the complex "these corridors look like they go on forever" he said to himself then he came to an open room that looked like the mess hall for the facility. He stepped inside to find every think like the rest of the complex cold and covered in frost and icicles, suddenly he heard a noise from a store room behind him. Steven was terrified but plucked up courage and walked towards the door, he grabbed a piece of piping of the ground ready to protect himself.

B C

He stepped inside to find every think like the rest of the complex cold and covered in frost and icicles, suddenly he heard a noise from a store room behind him. Steven was terrified but plucked up courage and walked towards the door, he grabbed a piece of piping of the ground ready to protect himself. He reached for the door handle and tour it open, a young man with black hair let out a girlish scream as Steven just stood there staring at him.

He was wearing black trousers, gray boots, a purple jacket on top of which was a purple anorak.

"For god's sakes man; get a grip" Steven said bluntly finally tiring from the man's screaming. The man opened his eyes to see Steven was a human "Oh thank god you're here" he said finally "I'd begun to think no one would come; thank you" he said "my names Thomas; Thomas Midcap, but everyone just calls me Tom" he said with a sheepish smile. "My name is Steven Taylor; my friends and I where... passing by when we picked up you distress beacon" Steven said; Tom stood up and began to explain his story.

"I was part of a scientific team sent in to investigate a find here" said Tom "the refinery operators found a fishier in the Ice that went down several miles" he continued "we built an elevator and three of our party went down into the fishier to make a scientific survey".

"What happened to them?" asked Steven.

"We never heard from them again" Tom said "then; more than twenty days after they left; the elevator started to make its way back up to the base" he said.

"Was there any of them inside the lift?" Steven asked.

Tom looked glum "no; but something else was; because as soon as one of the engineers opened the lift door cold air blasted through the place" Tom said. "Then an engineer fell to the ground and a cloud of mist pulled him into the elevator" Tom said "then the second in command was taken too; all I could see where clouds of condensation, icy cold mist, floating around, grabbing men and pulling them into the elevator" Steven was speechless.

"I ran to the mess aria and shut myself in one of the storage lockers; the others scattered... I don't know if there's any one else left" Tom said "Well; come with me and let's find the others they'll want to know this" said Steven.

Meanwhile the Doctor and Vicky had made a discovery of their own. They had found a computer bank with data records from the base commander; the Doctor accessed the last entry on the computer. A small video screen lit up in front of then, a man wearing a tattered purple Jacket with a cream sash appeared on the screen.

"Day 42; after the events of yesterday evening, we've barricaded all the doors and armed all the men with light arms; I don't know how long we'll last, we've made three attempts to make contact with these aggressors with no luck" he paused. "If anyone should find this recording I shall be barricaded in lower engineering" said the commander "we've activated the distress beacon; and with a little luck Earth will send a Z-47 and a platoon of marines to our aid". "This has been Commander Johnson McCarthy Over and out" he says as the message ends.

The Doctor turned to Vicky "right then my dear down to the main Engineering section I'm thinking; Hmm?" he said and with that they donned their winter dress and proceeded to the lower engineering sections. But not before getting out a notepad and leaving a message for Steven to let him know where he'd gone.

It didn't take them long to find access to the main engineering section, they found the right door and tried to open it, but it was jammed tight. The doctor then removed something from his cloak, it was a gray metal tube with three black rings on the end, a silver coloured button half way down it and a gold metal ring attached on the end. He held the device up to the door lock and depressed the button; there followed a high pitched wearing sound, then with a click the door then slid open. Vicky was amazed "what is that?" she asked "a Sonic Screwdriver" the doctor replied "I always have it with me but I only use it if I really need to" with that they entered the room.

A red light filled the room; crates and machinery lay every were, suddenly a tall middle age man with jet black hair wearing gray boots, gray trousers, a purple jacket and a cream sash stood before them holding what looked like a silver and black Tommy gun.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" he shouted "Ah" the Doctor said "I take it you are Commander McCarthy?" he asked Vicky stood behind him for safety. Johnson was taken aback at this "are you the rescue party?" he asked "not exactly my dear fellow; we were in the region when we picked up your distress beacon" he said. The Commander lowered his gun "forgive me if I startled you; I thought you where those things coming back to finish me off" he said and he began to explain.

Meanwhile Steven and Tom had found the message left by the Doctor and where now following the Doctor and Vicky's foot prints. They had just rounded a corner when suddenly the air began to get steadily colder and colder; Tom became wide eyed and froze in his tracks. Steven turned and asked "what is it?" Tom was silent for a while not making a single solitary sound and then said in a trembling voice "It's one of them" and shore enough coming up the corridor towards them was a cloud of icy mist.

"RUN!" Steven shouted and the two of them ran back up the corridor from whence they'd come; but the mist persisted; gradually getting closer and closer towards them. Suddenly they found themselves in a dead end with the cloud closing in on them; "well if I'm going out I'm going out with a fight" said Steven clutching and raising the pipe, Tom grabbed a piece of wood ready of the attack. "Here it comes!" he shouted as the cloud then zoomed in on them.

C D

They had just rounded a corner when suddenly the air began to get steadily colder and colder; Tom became wide eyed and froze in his tracks. Steven turned and asked "what is it?" Tom was silent for a while not making a single solitary sound and then said in a trembling voice "It's one of them" and shore enough coming up the corridor towards them was a cloud of icy mist.

RUN! Steven shouted and the two of them ran back up the corridor from whence they'd come; but the mist persisted gradually getting closer and closer to them. Suddenly they found themselves in a dead end with the cloud closing in on them; "well if I'm going out I'm going out with a fight" said Steven clutching and raising the pipe Tom grabbed a piece of wood ready of the attack. "Here it comes!" he shouted as the cloud them zoomed in on them.

Steven and Tom braised themselves for an attack; there were several flashes of red light they looked to see the Doctor and Vicky standing down the corridor from them as Commander McCarthy shot at the Cloud with his gun. It didn't take long to drive it away "YAY you did it" said Vicky "not for long thou; he'll be back and with friends too" said Tom.

They returned back to the control room to formulate a plan to defeat these clouds "these things have taken many of my men and are a potential threat to anyone who lands on this planet" said McCarthy. "Well then what do you suggest sir?" asked the Doctor "We have mining charges; we can lay them around the hole of the elevator section and send everything down the shaft and collapse it" McCarthy suggested.

"Well then; with creatures as hostile as these appear to be trapping them beneath the ice sounds like a good idea to me" said Steven, "I second that" said Tom.

"Hmm I would say I am more accepting of trapping them, than destroying them" said the Doctor; Vicky then Spoke up "how do we get them into the Elevator shaft and back beneath the base?" she asked.

Steven, McCarthy and Tom tried to think of a plan.

"Heat!" the doctor finally said; every one now looked at the Doctor puzzled.

"I was trying to wonder why they stayed in this part of the Refinery and not spread to the food stores or living quarters those sorts of places" he said "It must be that they track their pray by heat much like a Viper" he said. "All those hot pipes and machinery must be what is keeping them up here" said the Doctor.

So the plan was formulating but one thing still bothered the Doctor, how could a cloud of mist grab some one and drag them away. This worked on the Doctors mind over and over again; the more he thought about it the more he seemed to worry about it.

The plan was to totally shut down the refinery and activate heating elements in the elevator shaft. Once the elements where in place explosive mining charges would be laid, the heating elements would then be switched on, the creatures would be attracted to them, the charges would then be blown, and the creatures would then fall down the mine shaft.

"What could possibly go wrong?" said the Commander.

While Steven and Tom placed the explosives and heating elements into the elevator; Vicky was helping the Commander to shut down their section of the refinery. Meanwhile the Doctor had disappeared of somewhere after readying everything; Vicky decided to go and look for him.

The Doctor had in fact gone to look for one of the Freezing Clouds to try and find out what they really were. It didn't take him long to find one of the creatures in a section of the Facility surrounded by hissing, steam pipes.

He approached the cloud and began to speak "I know you can hear me and I know what you want" he said. "But if you are to obtain what you wish you must return the men that you kidnapped" he said firmly grasping the lapels of his cloak. The cloud moved slowly towards in slow deliberate movements; the Doctor stood his ground, and then from the cloud appeared long thin wisps of smoke. They formed a long thin tentacle of silver smoke that touched the Doctors forehead; there was a moment of searing pain that soon died down; within a few seconds the Doctor then understood the hole of the situation. "Oh Dear; we must stop them then mustn't we Hmm?" he said "Come along then, come along" he said to the cloud as he turned and walk away.

Meanwhile the clouds had been lured into the Elevator and the Commander was ready to blow the charges. Vicky, Tom and Steven watched anxiously as he was about to press the button, suddenly the end of a cane came crashing down onto the commander's hand the Commanders held his hand in pain and the Doctor un armed the Explosives buy remote control. "What, in the name of all that is good, do you think you are doing?" the Commander hissed; "Doing the right thing" the Doctor said.

"What do you mean?" asked Steven; "These creatures are by no means hostile in any way the where only defending themselves from a vicious attack" the Doctor said. "But what about the Scientists who went down into the fisher?" asked Tom; "They were not scientists' young man, they where soldiers sent to destroy these poor creatures" The Doctor said. "But why?" asked Vicky; "because; beneath all this worthless ice is a literal Gold mine, that'll make us and everyone in the outer systems rich" said the Commander. He stepped back from the four of them and said "But now that you know my little secret, I can't let you leave this SUN alive" he raised the black and silver Tommy gun and pointed it at the three of them.

"I'm afraid, my dear fellow, that **you** are the one who cannot leave" said the Doctor pointing with his walking stick behind the Commander. The commander raised an eye brow and turned around to see a cloud not two feet from him. Before he could raise his gun the cloud engulfed him and in an instant turned into a solid block of ice. Steven and Tom stood utterly terrified while Vicky cowered behind the Doctor. "Now then my dear fellow; please lead your fellow creatures back down the shaft and I ashore your that you and your people will never be disturbed again" said the Doctor and the creature slid silently down the corridor and out of site. "What was that all about?" Asked Steven "Well; this planet is not a planet at all; it is a star that for some unknown reason has become frozen solid" said the Doctor; Vicky, Steven and Tom looked absolutely dumbfounded. The Doctor Continued to explain "These creatures originally lived of the burning surface of the star as ball of flaming gas; but when the sun started to freeze they condensed and cooled with it and eventually became thought clouds of mist" he finally said.

Everyone stood silent at the Doctors explanation; finally Vicky said "so, all that drilling and Blasting the research team were doing disturbed them and they thought that they were under attack" The Doctor turned and smiled exactly. Tom finally spoke "So the three men from the survey team weren't making a survey at all they were conducting an illegal mining operation under the Commanders orders" he said. "Indeed; now all that remains is to seal the mine shaft and leave them be" said the Doctor.

After the creatures were back down the shaft and charges were blown and the shaft sealed. The Doctor turned to Tom "now then my young lad; now the shaft is sealed, the creatures will continue to live in peace as long as they are never disturbed again" he said with a confident smile. Steven had just walked in from the communications room with Vicky "No worries Tom old boy; Vicky and I got your radio system working again and there'll be a relief ship here in about eight to eleven weeks said Steven. Tom smiled at the three of them "I am so grateful for all of your help; I hope we get to meet again someday" said Tom. "Indeed dear boy indeed" said the Doctor "Come along, come along" he said to Steven and Vicky and with their winter gear donned they left the refinery on their long walk back to the TARDIS.

They entered one by one and with a final look out at the facility the Doctor looking rather pleased with himself entered the TARDIS as well. The TARDIS's time totters powered up and with the steady wiring and groaning, the TARDIS faded away into thin air.

That was it for part one of Dr Who the Lost Tales. Please leave Reviews and let me know if I have any spelling or grammar that needs to be corrected. Next instalment is Plague of the Daleks with Patrick Troughton. Until then Keep well and good day to you all.


End file.
